


A Promise

by WallPetal



Series: A/B/O trash [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Maito Gai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathing/Washing, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, M/M, Omega Hatake Kakashi, Sappy, Trans Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallPetal/pseuds/WallPetal
Summary: It's in these moments where they know they wouldn't survive losing each other.





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Rewritten (but not much has changed)

Kakashi sighes in pleasure as his hips rock into the hand between his thighs, scent drenched in arousal. The water around them is a gentle rise and fall against the sides of the tub as it mimics Kakashi's movement. A steady back and forth.

The hand on his thigh tightens as a breathy moan whispers past his lips, the spot inside of him burning pleasantly as callused fingers massage his passage, a steady in and out that has his skin breaking out in goosebumps despite the steam rising into the air.

The chest plastered to his back rumbles in pride as Kakashi gasps Gai's name, the arms around him flexing as they tighten around him. The fingers inside of him pick up pace, scissoring as they drag out, and the hand on his thigh traces painstakingly higher until confident fingers start to rub the sensitive nub atop his mound.

Kakashi has no time to push any sound past his parted lips before his climax rolls over him like an all encompassing wave, leaving him a shuddering and gasping mess.

Soft rumbling breaks through the haze of his thoughts, a nose carefully rubs up and down his scent gland, inhaling the smell of lightning and lavender - careful not to overstimulate the patch of marked skin. (The sight of their bond engraved into flesh, never failing to leave Gai in slight disbelief and wonder.) Slowly, Gai pulls his fingers out before gently cupping them to his sensitive sex while it pulses in the aftermath of his orgasm.

After he catches his breath, Gai pulls his hand away making Kakashi pout in displeasure and causing him to laugh fondly before giving him a tender kiss to the side of his forehead.

"In due time, my love, let me just hold you for a while."

...And who is Kakashi to deny such a heartfelt request?

Gai sinks further into the tub, bringing his mate down with him, leaving only their heads above the water. For a few moments they just lay there, basking in each others presence and relishing the last vestiges of heat, until Gai's fingers start to wander.

It takes a while for Kakashi to notice that they keep straying back to his stomach - and at first he stupidly starts to panic. The skin of his abdomen is taught with muscles and littered with scars of various weapons and elements - things that make an Omega unattractive. He's never been one to care what other people thought of him - not after the disaster that his childhood was - but Gai isn't just _people. _He's Gai, _his _Gai...his one and only. If he doesn't have him then- despite the knowledge of how much Gai adores him, how he's done nothing but love his imperfections, the evidence engraved into his very skin...Kakashi's never been anything but imperfect and he can't help but wonder if Gai's as disgusted by the raises and dips and burns as he is...

_And of course_, his logical brain supplies, _that's just the pre-heat hormones talking._

Nonetheless, it takes a little longer before he realises that Gai is releasing an almost inaudible pur and that his palm has started to rub the skin beneath his bellybutton with obvious care. Hesitantly, Kakashi looks up into glazed eyes filled with love and hope.

Kakashi's heart sinks and soars at the same time, bodily insecurities forgotten as the word "pup" bounces around in his skull like it's no doubt doing in Gai's.

It's just...Kakashi's never really thought of himself having kids, It's a topic they've never talked about, but he thinks he can guess what Gai would want. Him, round with child.

The thought makes him shudder with pleasure even while his mind skitters indecisively. It's something he'll have to think about later, when his mind isn't clogged with fog that shoots his emotional stability to hell.

What's left of it anyway.

His shiver doesn't escape Gai's notice, though. He'd be mortified about his reaction if it was anyone else, if it wasn't the man who had stayed by his side through thick and thin, who'd saved Kakashi from himself more times than he'd like to count.

So, instead of shying away from the openness of the moment, he leans into it. He turns around, water sloshing and rolling down the sides of the tub, until he's face to face with the man he irrevocably loves.

He settles down before him, knees on either side of his mate's hips, flush together from their chests to their sexes, Gai's member between his folds. Gai blushes as the hardness between his legs twitches, interested in the new position.

Kakashi smirks at his reaction, a playfulness rising in him at the way he blushes all the way down to his chest, at how he looks at Kakashi- embarrassed but unwilling to slide his gaze away from his lover's bare face. Kakashi's smile softens, both of his hands reach up to cup the Great Green Beast's face.

Tendrils of contentment swirl into the air between the steam and the lust.

Kami, but he loves him.

Gai is the first to surge upwards at his lips, patient in all things but this, but him. They move together, faster and rougher than when Kakashi laid back against Gai and let his fingers explore him. The water flooding the tile floor goes ignored.

They rut together, almost painful in how hard they cling. They can't lose this, neither would survive.

Thats why the next clash of their lips, the next brush of their tongues, is a promise, an "I love, you." An " I'd give the world to you." "I'll never leave, not without giving one hell of a fight."

Kakashi gives Gai one more hard kiss before he stands. "Lets move this into the bedroom."

He steps out onto the floor, careful not to slip as he grabs the two towels hanging by the wall. Gai steps up to him - his movements a little stiff from his now painfully hard erection. Kakashi stifles the pleased sound his Omega wants to make, satisfied with his Alphas reaction to him and only him.

They pat themselves down quickly, both eager to continue where they left of.

"Here!" Gai says, holding his hand out for Kakashi's towel, ever so enthusiastic, and hangs both back in their place before eagerly facing his lover.

Gai's breath catches as his eyes wonder down the Omega's frame, lingering on the soft swell at Kakashi's chest, modest with rosy buds that he loves to tease. His eyes drop further, catching the sheen of wetness between muscled thighs that he's seen crush skulls. Gai swallows thickly.

"Like what you see?" Kakashi asks, a note of uncertainty poorly hidden in what's obviously a loaded question.

Kakashi's always a little more self-conscious when he's near heat, Gai knows this. He had probably told his lover that it didn't matter what he looked like a hundred times over since they started actually dating. Although it's been much better, Gai thinks Kakashi's doubts will probably always be there, especially in times like these.

He watches as Kakashi tumbles down into his brain, worried, and he steps towards him before lifting him up bridal style, an undignified squeak echoing in the hallway as he heads for their bedroom. 

Does he like what he sees?

Gai looks down at his man of destiny cradled in his arms, burrowing into the crook of his neck. The little visible of Kakashi's face is beat-red - and he's absolutely positive that it's beautiful, (regrets that it's a face that still seems to slip his mind right with the rest) but he's never been one to focus on external appearances. 

Kakashi tenses when he takes to long to answer.

He gently lowers Kakashi down in the middle of their dark green sheets, almost black (a compromise between the two of them), and then settles down at his side. He turns Kakashi to face him and his arms wind back around his Omega.

"I like what I see. I like your quick thinking, your drive. I _love_ your mind. I _love _your body. Now and always my love for you will remain eternal." It's said in an uncharacteristically soft whisper, giving Kakashi more clarity to his words.

For a while they just stare. Then, all at once, Kakashi pulls Gai on top of him and they lose themselves to each other, riding high after high connected, hands laced and eyes locked.

They make love, hard and fast, sweet and slow.  
A promise.

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut
> 
> *nervous guilty laughter*


End file.
